Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 5
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, Anhänger des weisen Adrammelechs, und heiße euch herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel meines Walkthroughs der Extraklasse. In diesem Kapitel werden die letzten spielbaren Charaktere eingesammelt, sodass unsere Rasselbande nun schon bald vereint sein wird. Und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, können wir dann auch Vaan etwas besser ertragen... Hm, ob man den nicht einfach irgendwo stehenlassen kann? Ba'Gamnan Style! Königliches Rabanastre, Teil 3 Als unser Quartett in Rabanastre ankommt, gehen alle ihre eigenen Wege: Basch will sich von den Widerstands... den Freiheitskämpfern aufgabeln lassen, um gewisse Dinge mit ihnen zu klären, Fran und Balthier dagegen machen es sich erstmal irgendwo in der Stadt gemütlich. Nur Vaan bleibt mit seinem Diebesgut, dem Göttinnen-Maginit, zurück und beschließt, Penelo den Klunker zu zeigen, quasi als Beweis für seinen Erfolg. Der Hanswurst wähnt sie in Migelos Laden in der Oststadt, weshalb dieser unser nächstes Ziel ist. Zunächst aber solltet ihr mal einen Blick auf den Mogry in der Nähe des Speicherkristalls werfen; dieser bietet euch einen Mogxi-Transport an, mit dem ihr euch zu diversen wichtigen Punkten in der ganzen Stadt teleportieren könnt. Jer! Zu Migelo führt allerdings kein Mogxi hin, also müsst ihr am Ende ja doch laufen. In Migelos Allerlei angekommen, trifft der Blondschopf auf Kytes, der sich einen Keks über Vaans Rückkehr aus Nalbina freut. Ansonsten ist aber keiner da – Migelo ist kürzlich wie von der Krabbelfresse gebissen aus dem Laden geeilt und Penelo hat sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht blicken lassen. Naja, und weil Kytes den Saftladen nun ganz alleine schmeißen muss, hat er keine Zeit, den alten Dalan zu besuchen, der eigentlich was von ihm wollte. Dafür ist Vaan aber so nett und übernimmt den Besuch für den Knirps. Geht also in die Unterstadt Süd und besucht Dalan, der natürlich auch schon von der Nalbina-Geschichte weiß. Vaan reibt ihm darauf sein Glitzersteinchen unter die Nase, was den alten Sack ziemlich beeindruckt und ihn dazu veranlasst, Vaan einen Botengang aufzutragen, zu dem er eigentlich Kytes schicken wollte. Die Aufgabe ist eigentlich ganz simpel: Unser Hanswurst erhält ein Dalmasca-Schwert, das er einem gewissen Herrn Azelas überreichen soll, der sich an einem bestimmten Ort in der Unterstadt aufhält... Der Ort ist bereits auf der Karte verzeichnet, ihn zu finden wird also kein Problem sein. thumb|left|200px|BITCHFIGHT!! Am verzeichneten Punkt in der Unterstadt Nord angekommen, findet sich Vaan im Geheimversteck der Widerstands... der Freiheitskämpfer wieder, wo er auch Basch wiedertrifft. Dieser hat sich inzwischen glücklicherweise rasiert und die Haare gestutzt, sodass er nun wieder halbwegs vernünftig aussähe, wären da nicht diese furchtbaren Klamotten >.< Zudem ist seine unerwartete Rückkehr Thema Nr. 1 bei den Widerständlern, die darüber diskutieren, was nun eigentlich vor zwei Jahren passiert ist: Hat Basch den König getötet, oder war es doch sein böser Zwillingsbruder? Und wenn dem so war, wie kann man dem Bruder eines Hohen Richters vertrauen... Fragen über Fragen, aber eins steht fest: Basch ist bei denen ziemlich am Arsch. Nichtmal Vossler Azelas, mit dem er damals in Nalbina zusammengearbeitet hat, will ihm seine Hilfe bei seinem Vorhaben, die holde Amalia zu retten, anbieten... und das Schwert, das Vaan ihm mitgebracht hat, reißt er dem Bengel auch ohne ein Wort des Dankes aus der Hand. Was für ein Kotzbrocken. Basch verkrümelt sich schließlich mit Vosslers Schwert, Vaan folgt ihm und blubbert ihn dann über Amalia voll. Herr Ritter ist erstaunt, dass der Hanswurst sie kennt, und meint, dass dies wohl Schicksal sei. Dann bittet er Vaan, ihn zu Balthier zu bringen... ...wenn wir bloß wüssten, wo der sich jetzt rumtreibt... tobt euch aber erstmal auf Baschs Lizenzbrett aus, bevor ihr euch auf die Socken macht. Verlasst die Unterstadt, wofür ich den nördlichsten Ausgang empfehle, und geht Richtung Taverne, vor der schon wieder eine Szene losgetreten wird *nerv* Viel passiert darin nicht, Vaan proklamiert nur, dass er Basch jetzt vertraut, weil Reks es auch getan hat. Aha. Nun sollten wir aber Balthier und Fran suchen... fragt mal den kleinen Jungen etwas südlich der Taverne, ob er was weiß… ...ja, das klingt verdächtig nach unseren Luftpiraten. Auf in die Kneipe! Die Beiden sitzen in der ersten Etage – und werden dort von Migelo vollgeblubbert. Es ist nämlich eine Nachricht an Balthier bei ihm ins Haus geflattert, derzufolge Penelo entführt wurde. Aha… Jedenfalls wird der Held dieser Geschichte in den Minen von Bhujerba erwartet, was irgendwie nach einer Falle von Ba'Gamnan stinkt. Balthier interessiert das Ganze auch scheinbar nicht so wirklich, weshalb Vaan ihm nun auf die Nerven fällt – und zwar so gut, dass der Luftpirat sich auch tatsächlich auf die Nummer einlässt. Jer! Und Basch wird dabei kurzerhand mitgenommen, damit der dem Marquis von Bhujerba mal auf den Keks gehen kann. Die Himmelsstadt Bhujerba Bevor es nach Bhujerba geht, solltet ihr das Clan-Hauptquartier aufsuchen und euch die Belohnungen für die Bosskämpfe der letzten Kapitel abholen. Dann könnt ihr euch noch in den Läden der Oststadt umsehen, deren Sortiment teilweise erweitert wurde. Was ihr euch dabei auf jeden Fall holen solltet, ist die Technik Analyse, zu der ihr auch gleich eine Gambit Sich selbst → Analyse einrichtet, die ihr mit der niedrigsten Priorität verseht. Ab jetzt ist es nämlich wichtig, dass mindestens einer eurer Charaktere immer im Analyse-Zustand ist! Warum? Das zeige ich euch, wenn wir in Bhujerbas Minen angekommen sind. Waffen und Rüstungen sind momentan nicht so wichtig, da es in Bhujerba bessere Ware gibt. Wenn ihr alles soweit erledigt habt, begebt ihr euch zum Luftschiff-Terminal am Westtor, in dessen Inneren ihr den wartenden Balthier trefft. Lasst euch von ihm mit Hintergrundinfos über Bhujerba vollblubbern, wenn ihr mögt, ansonsten gebt ihr ihm das Okay für den Start. Der Luftpirat führt die Gruppe zu seinem prachtvollen Luftschiff, der Strahl, die so prachtvoll ist, dass Vaans Kinn erstmal auf der Erde liegt. Im Inneren des Schiffs gibt's noch etwas politisches Blahblah, das sich in etwa so zusammenfassen lässt: Wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass Basch eben nicht hingerichtet wurde, ist der Marquis am Arsch. Und damit machen wir uns endlich auf den Weg ^^ thumb|left|240px|Sieht das nicht einfach nur episch aus? Zur selben Zeit, nur woanders, hockt Penelo auf einem Dachboden eingesperrt herum und wartet auf ihren Vaan, während die Ba'Gamnan-Bande auf ihren Balthier wartet... Unsere Bande kommt in Bhujerba, das mal eben gemütlich in den Wolken hängt, an und beschließt, incognito zu bleiben. Außerhalb des Luftschiff-Terminals aber trifft das Quartett auf so einen vornehm aussehenden Bengel, der wie wir zu den Lhusu-Minen am anderen Ende der Stadt will. Als Vaan ihn nach seinem Namen fragt, stellt er sich nach kurzem Zögern als Lamont vor, und dann passiert es: War nicht eben noch von incognito die Rede? So ein Vollpfosten! Aber was soll's, immerhin schließt Lamont sich uns als Gast an. Und der Bengel hat's drauf: Er hat saugute Reflex-Werte, außerdem schmeißt er uns mit Potions, notfalls auch mit Hi-Potions zu! Genial! Zeit also, Frans Heil-Gambit vorerst wieder auszuschalten. Lauft erstmals ostwärts durch die Travika-Hauptstraße, bis ihr einen Mogry-Kartenhändler findet, von dem ihr euch den Stadtplan von Bhujerba für 70 Gil und die Karte der Lhusu-Minen für 650 Gil holt. Dann solltet ihr die Angebote der verschiedenen Läden sichten und euch neue Ausrüstung beschaffen. Keine Sorge, wenn euer Budget euch nicht alle Wunschitems erlaubt, in den Minen kann man nämlich recht schnell reich werden. Die Lhusu-Minen Die imperialen Blechdosen hier lassen euch nicht sonderlich viel Freiraum, was eure Tour durch die Stadt anbelangt, also wählt ihr nach eurer Shopping-Tour den einzigen verbleibenden Weg, der euch zu den Lhusu-Minen im Osten der Stadt führt. Wollt ihr diese betreten, sehen eure Pappnasen, wie einige wichtige Leute sie gerade verlassen: Ein Hoher Richter Archadias und Halim Ondore IV, der Typ, der Baschs Hinrichtung proklamiert hat und mit dem der Hauptmann nun ein paar Takte reden muss, weil er ja noch gar nicht tot ist. Lamont lässt dabei noch ein paar Insiderinfos vom Stapel, weshalb Balthier nochmal genauer nachhakt, wer der Kleine eigentlich ist. Unserem Hanswurst ist das aber egal; er will jetzt schnellstmöglich Penelo finden. Im Gebiet Stolleneingang geht ihr erstmal nach Westen und nehmt dann den zweiten Weg nach Süden, den ihr komplett runterlauft. Ihr seht, dass östlich von euch ein Gatter ist; momentan könnt ihr es aber noch nicht öffnen. Lauft also weiter nach Westen zur Ortam-Brücke, wo ihr erstmals eine Falle sehen dürftet. Macht einen großen Bogen um sie und lauft weiter westwärts zur Transportroute 1, wo sich der Weg gabelt. Der südliche wird durch ein Gatter blockiert, also geht's weiter nach Norden, wo ihr mit etwas Glück an einer Truhe mit einem Killer-Bogen vorbeikommt. Im Norden des Flöz 2 offenbart Lamont den Grund für seine Anreise hierher: Er wollte sich die Maginite ansehen, die hier abgebaut werden und auf die das Imperium scharf ist. Dazu packt er einen künstlichen Nethiziten aus, einen Stein, der Magie absorbieren kann, und als er dann auch noch das Draklor-Laboratorium erwähnt, auf dessen Forschungen dieser Stein gewachsen ist, wird Balthier hellhörig. Er hakt genauer nach, als aber Ba'Gamnan und seine Schergen auftauchen und ihn zu lecker Hackfleisch verarbeiten wollen. Au weia o.O Vaan fragt, wo Penelo ist, aber die Bande hat sie bereits freigelassen, da Balthier ja nun hier aufgetaucht ist. Tja, und nun soll es ihm und seinen Gefährten an den Kragen gehen o.O / |Schwäche = Wasser |Absorbiert = |Klauen = Potion, Hi-Potion, , |Text = Das Spiel will euch an dieser Stelle mit dem Fluchtmodus vertraut machen; ihr sollt jetzt nämlich die ganze Zeit Datei:PlayStation R2.png gedrückt halten und so den ganzen Weg vom Flöz 2 bis zum Stolleneingang rennen. Erreicht ihr diesen, habt ihr die Bande abgehängt. Gewalt ist aber auch eine Lösung >D Flüchtet euch zunächst bis zur Ortam-Brücke, damit ihr einfach zum Stolleneingang gehen und den Kampf beenden könnt, sollte es euch zu brenzlig werden. Dann möchtet ihr sicher Frans Heil-Gambit wieder aktivieren, da Lamont die Gruppe inzwischen verlassen hat. Außerdem sei noch zu erwähnen, dass es reicht, nur Ba'Gamnan zu besiegen, da die anderen Schergen dann abhauen. Mysth-Teks tun nach wie vor ihren Dienst und können den Kampf mit einem Schlag beenden, wenn ihr Glück habt und euch halbwegs geschickt anstellt. Ansonsten ist Protes sinnvoll, da Ba'Gamnan und die anderen physisch was auf dem Kasten haben. Außerdem verteilen die Schergen gerne positive Zustände, was ihr aber mit Stille oder Inakt unterbinden könnt. Blind wäre auch eine Idee, wobei noch zu erwähnen sei, dass all diese Zustände nicht bei Ba'Gamnan selbst wirken! Solltet ihr übrigens mal einen Aqua-Splitter gefunden haben, ist dies genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihn einzusetzen ;-) }} Wenn ihr Ba'Gamnan besiegt habt, dürft ihr euch auf eine Szene freuen, in der die Echse wutentbrannt ihr komisches Kettensägen-Gestänge zerlegt und dann abhaut >D Jedenfalls ist es nun an der Zeit, die Minen erstmal wieder zu verlassen. Himmelsstadt Bhujerba, Teil 2 Draußen sieht unsere Gruppe, wie Lamont auf Marquis Ondore und den Richter von eben trifft – dieser nennt den Bengel allerdings Lord Larsa o.O Besser noch: Die Blechdose, die übrigens Ghis heißt, und sein Gefolge haben Penelo aufgegabelt! Die Begründung dafür ist jedoch kreuzdämlich: Sie wurde festgenommen, weil sie alleine in den Lhusu-Minen unterwegs war. Lamont/Larsa/whoever denkt sich wohl das Gleiche, nimmt sie in Schutz und gleichzeitig unter seine Fittiche. Was für ein Ding o.O Und dann ist Balthier noch so freundlich, uns über Lamont aufzuklären: Er heißt in Wirklichkeit Larsa Ferrinas Solidor und ist Vaynes kleiner Bruder. Aha. Wichtiger ist jetzt aber: Wie kriegt Basch nun seine Audienz beim Marquis? right|260px|thumb|Wenigstens DAS kann Vaan hervorragend. Nachdem ihr etwas weiter gelaufen seid, ersinnt die Gruppe einen echten Masterplan: Man erzähle allen Leuten, dass Basch noch lebt, um bei Ondores Leuten Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und dann läuft es auch schon mit der Audienz. Brillant. Vaan übernimmt die Aufgabe, sich durch dummes Herumbrüllen total zum zu machen, dabei sogar freiwillig. Fantastisch, endlich wird der Typ mal nützlich. Also dann, erzählt mit 15px allen Leuten, dass ihr DER Basch von Ronsoburg aus Dalmasca seid, und schreit damit vor allem die Fremdenführer an, haltet euch von Bhujerba-Wachen aber fern. Hat der Hanswurst seinen Vaansinn soweit ausgelebt, dass das Gerücht 100% erreicht, wird er von einigen Fremdenführern aufgegabelt... die sich mal eben als die Widerstands... *hüstel* ...Freiheitsheinis herausstellen, deren Aufmerksamkeit wir haben wollten. Jer, Vaan hat mal was auf die Reihe gekriegt *jubel* Nun wird er in deren geheimes Versteck in der Taverne Zur Schwebenden Wolke gebracht, wo man lang und breit ausdiskutiert, was diese Aktion eigentlich sollte. Als dann auch noch der echte Basch in die Bude platzt, ist das Erstaunen ganz groß – und unser Date mit dem Marquis gebongt. Saubere Sache. In der Zwischenzeit befinden sich Penelo und Larsa im Anwesen des Marquis, wo Larsa dem Mädel verspricht, dass sie Vaan bald wiedersehen wird. Dann kommt er auf die Ereignisse in Rabanastre zu sprechen, wobei Penelo erwähnt, dass der Konsul Vayne und im Grunde ganz Archadia ihr Angst machen. Larsa ist darüber ziemlich verwundert, redet ihr dann aber gut zu und erzählt was von der Ehre des Hauses Solidor uns so Zeugs... Sobald ihr euren Hanswurst wieder unter Kontrolle habt, möchtet ihr sicher nochmal in den Läden vorbeischauen und euch alles holen, was ihr euch vor eurem Besuch der Lhusu-Minen nicht leisten konntet. Dann sprecht ihr mit der Wache im Norden der Travika-Hauptstraße nahe des Rüstungsladens, um in Ondores Anwesen eingelassen zu werden. Der Marquis staunt übrigens nicht schlecht, als er Basch sieht, denn als er seine Hinrichtung verkündete, dachte er ja selbst, der Hauptmann sei tot. Da hat ihn das Imperium ja ganz schön verarscht o.O Und das, wo Ondore doch brav mit Archadia kooperiert... oder es zumindest vortäuscht. Naja. Basch bittet den Marquis dann um Hilfe bei der Rettung von Amalia, welche sich in archadianischer Gewalt befindet. Doch wie soll der Typ das anstellen, ohne seine Tarnung als imperialer Arschkriecher auffliegen zu lassen? Ganz einfach: er lässt Basch und die anderen Nasen unter einem total windigen Vorwand festnehmen und übergibt sie dem Imperium... Äh, jer!? Schlachtschiff Leviathan ~ Der uncoolste Leviathan aller Zeiten Einige Zeit später in Rabanastre unterhält Vayne sich mit dem Richter, der sich inzwischen als Baschs böser Zwillingsbruder herausgestellt hat und übrigens auf den Namen Gabranth hört, über den Widerstand in der Königsstadt und in Bhujerba, ebenso wie über Baschs Festnahme und seine Übergabe an Richter Ghis. Als Gabranth sich dann zurückziehen darf, betritt der großartigste Charakter dieses Spiels die Bühne – Doktor Cid, der hier wie selbstverständlich mit der Luft redet und übrigens der erste Cid der Reihe ist, der einen Villain darstellt. Uuuhhh. Gesprächsthema von Vayne und seinem Gast ist Archadias Senat, der sich bemüht, Vayne abzusägen... Basch und Gefolge finden sich indes auf dem [[Leviathan (FFXII)|Schlachtschiff Leviathan]], dem Flaggschiff der mächtigen 8. Flotte Archadias wieder. Das Pack wird zu Ghis auf die Brücke gebracht und hey, da ist ja auch Amalia! Diese begrüßt Basch übrigens ganz herzlich mit einer Ohrfeige, bevor Ghis eine Bombe platzen lässt: Amalia ist nämlich in Wirklichkeit... Jawohl, die toughe Dame aus der Garamseys-Kanalisation ist die rechtmäßige Thronerbin Dalmascas! Da ihr aber ein gewisses königliches Artefakt fehlt, das ihre Blutlinie beweist, sieht Archadia in ihr nur eine einfache Widerstands... Freiheitskämpferin. Gut also, dass Basch von einem geheimen Ort weiß, an dem der Abend-Splitter zu finden ist, jenes Artefakt, das die Abstammung vom Hause Dalmasca beweist. Schlecht aber, dass Vaan mal in den Rabanastre-Palast eingebrochen ist, den Stein geklaut und seitdem ständig, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, bei sich getragen hat... Genau, die Rede ist vom Göttinnen-Maginit, den Vaan nun gezwungenermaßen an Ghis abtritt, bevor Ashe in eine Einzelzelle gesteckt und der Rest unseres Haufens abgeführt wird. Tja, shit happens. Dafür erhält unsere Bande eine tolle Gelegenheit, die Blechdosen, die sie herumscheuchen, zu vermöbeln – und bekommt dabei Schützenhilfe von niemand Geringerem als Vossler Azelas! Der olle Halunke schleicht hier schon die ganze Zeit als Richter getarnt herum und schließt sich jetzt der Gruppe als Gast an, damit alle zusammen Ashe befreien – schließlich ist das ja seine Pflicht als edler Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel. Und käme doch ein Prinz auf einem weißen Schimmel... Äh... wie dem auch sei, Vossler gibt euch noch die Skizze der Leviathan mit auf den Weg, auf der der Aufenthaltsort der Prinzessin praktischerweise durch ein rotes Kreuz markiert ist. Wenn ihr einen Blick auf ebendiese werft, so seht ihr, dass scheinbar zwei Wege zu Ashe führen – einer im Norden und einer im Süden. Der im Norden ist jedoch momentan verriegelt, also wählt ihr auf jeden Fall den südlichen. Nach den ersten Schritten im Westblock weist Vossler euch auf Leviathans Alarmanlage hin: an manchen Stellen könnt ihr rote Lasernetze sehen, die einen Alarm auslösen und Soldaten auf euch hetzen, wenn ihr durchlauft. Daher sollt ihr diese eurem Gast zufolge meiden... Völliger Käse. Es ist absolut unmöglich, die Leviathan zu durchqueren, ohne durch so ein Netz zu laufen, also kümmert euch nicht weiter drum, zumal die Soldaten wieder einmal Heilitems hinterlassen. Prügelt euch euren Weg durch das Schiff, wobei ihr euch im Südwesten des Westblocks eventuell eine Handaxt holen könnt, und achtet auf die imperialen Magi, die immer wieder gerne Blind und Gift auf euch zaubern. Steht ihr dann im Hangar vor der Zentralblock-Schleuse, solltet ihr eure Gefährten heilen, da es dahinter zu einem Mini-Bosskampf kommt. Zwei Richter und ihre Blechdosen-Armada wollen euch auseinandernehmen, sind jetzt aber nicht so problematisch, dass sie eine Bossbox verdient hätten. Haut einfach die Richter kaputt, dann flieht der große Rest. Nach dem Kampf erhaltet ihr einen Zellenblockschlüssel, mit dem ihr den Arrestzellenblock 1 entriegeln und betreten könnt. Ihr findet vier Zellen vor: in der südwestlichen befindet sich Ashe, die sich unserem bunten Haufen anschließt, die nordwestliche hält einen Speicherkristall und eine Urne mit einer Systemkarte bereit. Im Nordosten sind zwei Mogrys eingesperrt, von denen einer einen Shop betreibt, und in der südöstlichen Zelle hat jemand das Nichts versteckt, damit Exdeath es nicht findet. Verprasst also euer hart verdientes Geld, wobei ich euch, wenn ihr Ashe als Magierin benutzen möchtet, zum Kauf der Gambit-Bedingung Gefährte mit MP < 20% rate. Mit der bastelt ihr euch dann eine Gambit mit der Aktion Äther, da Magier ohne MP bekanntermaßen OUT sind. Dann tobt ihr euch auf Ashes Lizenzbrett aus, bevor ihr euch auf den Weg zurück zum Andockhafen macht. Sobald ihr den Arrestzellenblock 1 verlasst, stellt sich ein permanenter Alarm ein, was für euch ständige Kämpfe gegen Soldaten bedeutet. Außerdem könnt ihr jetzt die Subkontrollraum-Schleuse im Hangar öffnen, die euch zuvor daran gehindert hat, den nördlichen Weg zu Ashe zu nehmen. Dann gibt es da noch Sicherheitsterminals, an denen ihr mit der Systemkarte durch einen Systemneustart den Alarm kurzzeitig deaktivieren könnt, falls ihr eine Pause braucht – sei es von den Kämpfen oder vom nervigen Lärm. Im Westblock angekommen, werden euch keine neuen Gegner mehr erwarten, stattdessen trifft die Gruppe auf Larsa und Penelo. Erstgenannter bietet unseren Leuten seine Hilfe bei der Flucht von der Leviathan an, wofür Vossler ihm folgen soll. Begeistert bin ich davon ja nicht, der Typ kann nämlich verdammt gut zuhauen ._. Dafür haben wir jetzt Penelo wieder an der Backe, die von Larsa übrigens noch seinen künstlichen Nethizit geschenkt bekommt. Als Accessoire getragen, halbiert er alle elementaren Angriffe, versetzt den Träger aber in den Stumm-Zustand – wollt ihr den Stein also ausrüsten, wählt ihr einen Charakter, der auf Magie verzichten kann. Dann versorgt ihr Penelo mit dem Gesamtpaket an Lizenzen, Ausrüstung und Gambit, bevor ihr heilt und dann den Andockhafen betretet... wo Ghis schon auf seine flüchtigen Gefangenen wartet. Dieser will nun mit irgendwelcher tollen Magie Ashe umnieten, da er ja ihren Abend-Splitter hat und sie eh nicht mit dem Imperium kooperieren will, doch glücklicherweise wird der Angriff von Penelos Nethizit absorbiert. Dann muss er uns wohl oder übel doch auf die traditionelle Weise wegputzen – mit Schwert und Blechdosen-Gefolge... Ghis verliert seinen Helm, unter dem ein hässlicher alter Mann zum Vorschein kommt o.O Egal, unsere Bande verduftet jetzt mit einem von Vossler gekaperten Schiff der Athmos-Klasse. Und so stehlen sich Lady Ashe, ihr von ihr so verhasster Ritter, zwei tollkühne Luftpiraten und ihre nervigen Anhängsel heimlich, still und leise davon... Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Coexistence (Imperial Version) *Speechless Fight ;Außerdem... *FFX - Hurry! « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)